


Is His Six Year Old Planning His Demise?

by avaalons



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Dad!Chris Evans, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Father and daughter, Godparents, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avaalons/pseuds/avaalons
Summary: Chris' daughter comes to him with some out-of-the-blue questions one afternoon and Chris has an inkling where they might have come from.





	Is His Six Year Old Planning His Demise?

A bit of dad!Chris to brighten up your day. RDJ makes a cameo appearance in this too.

***

‘Hey daddy?’ Chris heard the sweet, musical voice of his six year old baby girl from the doorway.

He glanced up from his book to see Cassie already making her way across the room, followed by a loyal and dutiful Dodger, to climb on to the sofa next to him, hauling his arm up, bidding him hold it in mid air while she settled against him, tucking herself into his side. When he was certain she was done getting comfortable, he dropped his arm around her, Dodger curling up at her side and resting his head on her feet. 

There were very occasional days now when she thought she was getting too old for cuddles and each time, few though they were, was like a stab to his heart. He’d thought he’d be okay, watching her grow up, because he’d seen it all with his niece and nephews. With them, he thought it was really cool, watching them morph into real human beings. But Carly had been right, it was totally different when it was your own, and he just wanted her to stay small and needing him forever. 

So he’d stopped making a big deal of cuddles, afraid to draw her attention to it and remind her of this crazy idea that she was too grown up to spend an afternoon wrapped in her dad’s arm. He’d taken to almost ignoring it completely and that’s what he was doing now: going about reading his book as if nothing had happened. That was, until she asked the most out-of-the-blue question possible.

‘Daddy, if something happened to you and mom, where do I go?’

Chris paused his reading instantly and looked down at her. She had her head tilted up from under his arm, her huge blue eyes imploring him from their thick eyelash frames. 

‘Sweetheart, where has that come from?! Nothing’s going to happen to me or your mom, we’ll be right here with you,’ he was slightly surprised but also kind of used to Cassie’s bizarre trains of thought.

'Yeah, but Mikey at school, he lives with his aunt because he doesn’t know his dad and his mom died when he was just a baby. So I was just wonderin’.’

_Jesus. So this is what six year olds talk about at recess?_

'Wondering has a 'g’ at the end of it, baby.’ 

'WonderinG.’

'Better. Now in the very unlikely event that anything happened to me and your mom, we’ve got a huge family so there’s tons of people who would be fighting over looking after you. Grandma and Nana first of all. And then Aunt Carly, Aunt Shanna and Uncle Scott… Grandpa Bob and Nana Jean… Uncle David and Aunt Harriet-’

'What?! I’d have to move to England to live with them!’ Cassie cut Chris off in outrage at thought of having to go and live with his brother and sister-in-law and he chuckled lowly, trying to avoid Cassie thinking he was laughing at her.

'The point is, pumpkin, that you would never ever be left on your own.’

'Would Dodger be able to come and live with me?’ She asked, running her fingers along the short fur on his head. 

Chris rolled his eyes in amusement. Of course she’d be more bothered about getting to keep Dodger around than the fact that both her parents were dead. 

'I’m sure that Dodger would want to be wherever you are, and your grandparents and aunts and uncles would understand that,’ Chris planted a kiss against the top of her head, 'Do you feel better now?’

'Yeah…’ she replied in that tell-tale voice that indicated there was still more she wanted to know. Chris waited.

'So, how do Godparents work then?’

_Where was she even getting these questions from?_

'Well, in the old days, Godparents were people who were religious and close to the parents of a baby who would help to raise the baby with the teachings of the church, so help them to follow God and they would be able to do this if the parents passed away,’ Chris explained patiently, his book well and truly forgotten now. 'Now, though, it doesn’t have to be so much about religion. It can be friends or family of the parents who will just be close to the baby and be able to help them grow up but they might also look after the baby if anything happened to the mom and dad.’

She took this information in and Chris could see her processing the new learning she had done. 

'So, when would I get to go and live with Robert and Susan?’ She finally asked, referring to her own godparents, absentmindedly wrapping her little hands around his wrist that dangled at her shoulder.

Chris stilled for a moment, trying to work out where all this was coming from. Chris remembered when he’d suggested Downey as a godfather for Cassie to you when you’d been planning the baptism and, honestly, at first you’d wondered what could possibly make Robert Downey Jr decent godfather material given his history. But Chris had argued that his ability to turn his life around after fighting so many demons made him perfect, and eventually you were won over. He’d been something of a mentor to Chris over the last fifteen years or so and he had also been an enthusiastic champion of your relationship since the beginning. When you’d announced your pregnancy, he’d taken a real, excited interest, and in Cassie’s birth, so really, you had to give him that.

Chris was happy to have been proved right when, five years after they were officially named godparents, Robert and Susan were still very much active in their role and clearly loved Cassie dearly.

Chris chose his next words carefully, barely able to believe he was planning arrangements for his own death (and yours) so nonchalantly. 

'Well, I think the family and friends that are close by, in Boston, would be first in line, so you could still go to your school and see your friends.’

'But it would be Robert and Susan before Uncle David and Aunt Harriet, right?’

Chris raised an eyebrow at her, 'You really don’t want to go to England, do you?’

'It rains all the time,’ she stated by way of explanation and Chris laughed.

'Okay, okay! Fine. Robert and Susan, then Uncle David and Aunt Harriet. But I can’t imagine what either of them would want with a little question bug like _you_ ,’ he joked with a mischievous grin and launched at her suddenly, gently digging his fingers in her ribs to tickle her. 

She instantly turned to jelly, squealing and laughing and Dodger jumped down to get out of the way of her kicking legs and flailing arms.

'Daddy! Dad! Stop! I. Can’t. Breathe!’ 

She inherited Chris’ sense of drama, that was for certain. 

Chris stopped and hauled her upright on to his lap while she slumped against him and caught her breath.

'Is that everything you need to know this afternoon, pumpkin?’

'Yeah, thanks dad! Can I go and play with Dodger in the garden?’

In true six year old style, the subject was forgotten as quickly as it had been brought up.

'Course. Go and find his frisbee and I’ll be out with you in a minute. I just have to make a phone call.’

She hopped down off his lap and ran out towards the garden, bidding Dodger to follow, which he did as obediently as ever. 

Chris pulled his phone from his back pocket and quickly located the contact he wanted, holding the handset to his ear.

'Evans! To what do I owe the pleasure? How’s our little baby girl?’ 

'Downey, would you like to explain to me what exactly you said when you convinced my six year old to find out how many people need to die before she gets to come and live with you?!’


End file.
